Crude stilts have been used for hundreds of years. The stilts used in many applications by orchard workers, painters and plasterers are relatively crude due to a number of misconceptions relating to design goals. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 568,557 to Avery and U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,074 to Hawk are examples of the misconception that a very broad base is desirable for stability and safety. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,217 to Wilhoyte, 3,058,120 to Smith, 3,346,882 to Wilhoyte and 3,902,199 to Emmert illustrate the misconception that articulated stilts require springs to achieve natural feel and safe function. U.S. Pat. Nos. 76,465 to Jordan and 1,613,535 to Root illustrate the belief that curved members can be employed and still retain strength.
A prior patent to the present applicant, namely, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,926, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, teaches that lightness, strength and natural feel can be combined to produce stilts on which one can dance do acrobatics and work long hours without fatigue. A wide base is clumsy and self defeating. Elaborate mechanisms with springs add needless weight. Curved members cause loss of strength which loss must be compensated for with larger, heavier members. Except for the stilts taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,926, all examples of the prior art are too heavy, too clumsy and have an unnatural feel resulting in fatigue and discouragement of the wearer.